De Javu
by LautanBiru
Summary: Hujan membawa Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Akankah hujan membawa akhir yang bahagia bagi keduanya? / WONKYU WONKYU WONKYU
1. PROLOG

Tittle : De Javu

Cast : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Summary : Hujan membawa Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Akankah hujan membawa akhir yang bahagia bagi keduanya?

.

.

**Happy Reading **

.

.

Gedung ini tinggi sekali. Kira-kira perlu lima kali naik Lift dan waktu empat puluh lima menit berlari melalui tangga untuk menuju lantai atas. Gerimis mulai membasahi tubuh ceking seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu berdiri di lantai atas gedung perkantoran milik salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Seoul. Kyuhyun –pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menahan rintikan hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat. Angin musim hujan bergerak pelan menerbangkan sebagian rambut ikalnya.

"Tuhan, aku bingung" gumamnya.

Kakinya bergerak pelan mendekati bibir gedung, langkah itu begitu pelan bahkan cenderung gemetar. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, dipejamkan kedua matanya perlahan-lahan hingga iris coklatnya menghilang. Nafasnya berdetak tak karuan, ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya bergetar tak terkendali.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini" gumamnya lagi.

Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak kalap, seakan-akan ia tak bernafas berjam-jam lamanya. Tapi udara terasa mencengkeram kerongkongannya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan mulai berfikir tentang kematian yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku benci semua ini" lirihnya pelan. Serangkaian bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terasa pahit mulai berseliweran memenuhi relung otaknya. Kyuhyun kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan iris coklatnya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah jalan yang benar.

"Satu..."

_Kyuhyun mulai menghitung_

"Dua..."

_Maafkan Aku Tuhan_

"Tig..."

Seseorang menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar nafas orang itu naik-turun tak terkendali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan lesung pipit tengah menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu sinis. Ia tidak suka tatapan matanya yang mengiba. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal.

"PERGI!" teriak Kyuhyun. Segera, ia kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan gila! Kau tidak boleh bunuh diri!" teriak pemuda itu lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya tajam. Tapi seketika itu pula, tatapannya melunak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu menangis, tetapi entah kenapa tatapan mengibanya membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Persis seperti rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tidak kuat lagi merasakan sakit yang seperti ini –membuatnya ingin mati.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Dengan sekali lompatan, tubuh kurus itu terjun bebas dari lantai atas gedung tinggi perkantoran itu. Sekilas ia bisa mendengar teriakan pemuda berlesung pipi tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas tertahan, sekarang ia bisa merasakan penerapan ilmu Fisika yang ia pelajari di sekolah. Ternyata laju benda jatuh itu sangat-sangat cepat. Tidak sampai 30 detik, tubuhnya menghantam aspal jalan raya dengan berpuluh-puluh orang yang berseliweran di atasnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini menghilang.

Sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah orang-orang yang membuat hidupnya terasa bagaikan di neraka.

Sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang menangis dihadapannya tadi.

Sekilas ia bisa melihat orang-orang berlari mengerumuninya dengan tatapan panik.

Sekilas ia bisa mencium bau anyir darah dari hidungnya.

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

.

.

**It's just a PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

* * *

anyyeonggg :)

Maafkan saya chingu, bukannya update Nae Dongsaeng ato bawain sequelnya Hyung! malah bikin FF baru lagi. Maaf yaaaa T.T

Sebenernya pengen banget menjelajah FFn dan mampir buat baca-baca sembari ninggalin jejak, tapi gara-gara UTS ditambah lagi tugas kuliah seabrek bener-bener bikin nggak bisa ngeluangin waktu -bahkan buat sekedar baca :'(

Nah berhubung ada waktu luang dikit sekarang, akhirnya bisa update FF ini.

Semoga ceritanya menghibur neeeee :)

Gomawo :D


	2. De Javu Chapter 1

Tittle : De Javu

Cast : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya menghibur

Summary : Hujan membawa Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Akankah hujan juga membawa akhir yang bahagia untuk keduanya?

.

.

**Happy Reading :)**

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka, di usianya yang tepat menginjak angka tujuh belas, ia mendapatkan seorang saudara baru. Bukan –bukan saudara satu darah. Ibunya meninggal ketika umurnya tiga tahun –itu yang selalu ayahnya katakan. Dan ia adalah anak tunggal hingga usianya genap tujuh belas hari ini. Jadi tidak mungkin ia memiliki saudara kandung._

_Saat itu rintik-rintik air turun dari langit. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia sedang menunggu. Dan ia tidak suka menunggu. Menunggu membuatnya bosan, tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena pusat pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang ia tunggu. Menunggu membuatnya lelah, tidak tahu kapan sesuatu yang ia tunggu datang dan berhenti membuatnya menunggu._

_Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia tidak keberatan menunggu. Bahkan tak ada satu umpatan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya walau ia telah menghabiskan dua jam waktunya hanya untuk duduk dan menopangkan dagunya pada tepian meja. Sesekali senandung lagu anak-anak terlontar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Ia hanya sedang bahagia hari ini._

'_CKLEK'_

"_Appa!" _

_Segera Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu –menepuk sebagian mantelnya yang basah. Sedikit berlari karena ia ingin memeluk laki-laki yang terlalu sibuk itu hingga jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya._

"_Appa, aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun berucap sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Cho Kiho –appa Kyuhyun. Untuk alasan inilah Kyuhyun bersedia menunggu, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan sosok appa yang selalu dirinduinya itu. _

"_Nado Kyu. Appa juga merindukanmu. Sangeil Chukkae uri Kyunnie" balas Cho Kiho. Ia mengusak rambut Kyuhyun sayang._

"_Gomawo, appa. Aku menyayangimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit berair. Appanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya secara langsung, bukan melalui pesan singkat seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat hatinya menghangat._

"_Ekhm– Kyu, appa ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ucap Cho Kiho yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung._

"_Ji-eun, ini Kyuhyun Putraku. Kyu, ini Ji-eun"_

_Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya tak rela. Ia mengikuti arah pandang appanya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berdiri tak jauh dari mereka._

"_Anyyeong Kyunnie, Ji-eun imnida."_

"_Kyu, mulai sekarang Ji-Eun akan menjadi ibu barumu. Mianhae, appa tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya"_

_Kyuhyun menatap seorang wanita cantik yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Wanita itu berhenti tepat didepannya lalu mengulurkan tangan. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, tangannya tetap terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Ia mengeja dalam hati setiap kata yang appanya katakan. _

'_Ibu'_

'_Ibu'_

"_Kyu..." Cho Kiho mulai gelisah saat melihat Kyuhyun masih saja diam tak memberi respon. Sedangkan Ji-Eun menurunkan tangannya, wanita itu menggigit bibirnya tak kalah resah. _

_Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun mendekati wanita yang baru saja ia ketahui menjadi Ibu barunya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan semua gejolak bahagia yang terasa mendesak di dadanya_

"_Ibu..." lirih Kyuhyun. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari irisnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memerangkapkan diri pada wanita di depannya. Terisak dalam pelukan hangat ibu barunya. Ji-Eun terkejut, begitu pula dengan appa Kyuhyun. Namun keduanya seakan-akan mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Hingga senyum kecil terulas dari bibir keduanya._

"_Ne, aku Ibumu, Kyu. Ibu Cho Kyuhyun." Ji-eun berucap pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Pasti tidaklah mudah bagi Kyuhyun tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang Ibu. Terlebih lagi Cho Kiho sangatlah sibuk. _

"_Ibu... Ibu..." racau Kyuhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ji-Eun. Ia takut saat ia melepaskan pelukannya maka Ibunya juga turut menghilang. Kyuhyun takut jika semua ini hanyalah fantasi liarnya. Ji-Eun ragu-ragu menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap punggung Kyuhyun sayang dan kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Menegaskan bahwa ia adalah ibu Kyuhyun dan itu cukup membuat tangis Kyuhyun mereda. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang indah menurut Ji-Eun._

_Cho Kiho tersenyum haru melihat pemandangan keduanya, ia bahagia Kyuhyun mau menerima Ji-Eun sebagai Ibu barunya. Dan ia semakin percaya bahwa wanita yang kini tengah memeluk putranya adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menggantikan istrinya yang telah meninggal. Laki-laki itu mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. _

_Cho Kiho tersentak saat melihat sosok namja yang basah kuyup tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kibum –ah. Kemarilah. Kau kemana saja sampai basah kuyup seperti itu." Cho Kiho berjalan mendekati namja yang dipanggil Kibum itu lalu merangkulnya._

"_Kyuhyun –ah. Kenalkan, ini Kibum putra Ji-Eun. Dia hyung-mu"_

_Kyuhyun menatap namja yang berdiri disamping appanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang menjadi hyung barunya itu. Air hujan membuat sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya._

"_Kyuhyun imnida." Dengan ragu Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah namja yang tetap diam tak bergerak. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapannya dan bisa melihat otot-otot milik namja itu tercetak jelas dibalik bajunya yang basah kuyup. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa malu._

"_Kibum. Kim Kibum" _

_Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala saat suara dingin milik sosok didepannya menyapu indra pendengarnya. Onyx coklatnya beradu dengan arang hitam yang terlihat dingin namun berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya yang mengiba. _

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu–_

_Kyu"_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia merasakan debaran aneh yang menyerang iga kempatnya hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas._

.

.

**De Javu**

.

.

Siwon panik. Pemuda tadi melompat dari gedung ini tanpa menghiraukannya. Dalam sekejap ia bisa mendengar suara dentuman keras dibawah sana. Ia tahu, suara itu pastilah peraduan tubuh dengan aspal jalan raya. Siwon menutup telinganya erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara ini lagi, ia sungguh membencinya. Rasanya seperti de javu dalam hujan. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa lagi-lagi Tuhan memberinya sebuah kutukan –menemui seseorang yang mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini tanpa ia bisa mencegahnya. Itu semua membuatnya gila.

Siwon memberanikan diri melihat ke bawah. Orang-orang berkerumun dengan tatapan panik menatap pemuda yang entah masih bernyawa itu atau tidak. Tergesa, Siwon berlari menuju lantai dasar dan menelpon ambulance. Ia berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar namun masih bisa dipahami oleh sambungan di seberang. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan orang-orang dan berhenti untuk berjongkok, didekatkan telunjuknya pada hidung pemuda tadi namun ia semakin gemetar saat mengetahui tidak ada satu helaan nafas pun yang keluar dari hidung yang penuh darah itu.

'_Tidak! Kumohon! Jangan mati.'_

.

.

**De Javu**

.

.

* * *

Mianhaeeeee

Mianhae karena update yang bener-bener lama sampe-sampe ini FF jamuran. Hiks hiks, salahkan sistem perkuliahanku yang maksa kerja rodi buat belajar sampe-sampe nelantarin FF ini. Aku ndak janji chapter depan bisa update cepet, soalnya bulan ini sampe bulan depan aku praktek di rumah sakit. Hiks hiks, tapi aku usahain buat tetep update walopun waktunya ndak tentu.

.

Jadi adakah yang bingung dengan chapter ini?

Semoga reader ndak bingung yaaaa...

.

Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kok ada Kibum juga disitu? Well, aku itu wonkyu shipper juga Kihyun shipper. Jadi setiap aku bikin cerita tentang Kyuhyun, tiga nama itu pasti nongol jadi cast cerita''ku. Ada yang penasaran sama hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum disitu? Ditunggu aja ne lanjutannya. Hohoho

.

Oh ya, makasih ya yang sudah review, follow ato favorite. #Bungkuk bungkuk 90 derajat :D

Semoga menghibur.

Jangan lupa buat review yaaaaaaa

Have a nice day~~~~ muah


End file.
